A Harmless Game
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: Elliot had no problem whatsoever with violence. Dark humor and harsh words were hardly issues either, and swearing and scandals meant little to him. So he had not expected a video game to be his downfall. Modern AU involving playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent


A/N: So... this is just a stupid drabble I did for the #ofwithhishead Elliot and Leo fanclub on Deviantart, for the contest theme: Video Game.I figured I might as well have some fun, and terrify Elliot with some Amnesia: The Dark Descent . This is an AU, and doesn't have to be taken seriously at all...

This is yet another thing I hadn't planned on posting on here, but seeing as I've already put up two other stories... I thought I might as well add this one while I was at it.

* * *

**A Harmless Game:**

There was only one thing that Elliot Nightray could be absolutely certain of;

He was terrified.

As if to punctuate this fact a strange, echoing, spine chilling noise invaded his hearing, causing him to start. Momentarily scared stiff, he curled unto himself, drawing his knee's close as he peered over their tops, wincing in the darkness of the room.  
He could not lose face.

Against all odds he had to stay put in the pitch black room, with his headphones on, and stay calm.

Extremely calm.  
This was not negotiable.

The light flickered out on the laptop screen before him, and he held his breath for a moment, as the dark rooms were restored, as well as the eerie music.

Elliot had no problem whatsoever with violence. Dark humor and harsh words were hardly issues either, and swearing and scandals meant little to him.

Perhaps yes, as a child he did have a dumb fear of the dark, and maybe he had always had a bit of weak stomach for horror movies, but he had not expected a video game to be his downfall.

Especially not _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_.

Sure, its name was foreboding enough - but weren't most game titles these days? He had assumed it had been a stupid shooting game- with zombies or aliens or something with more killing than plot - and had flippantly agreed when Leo had suggested they finish up the game together.

And how he regretted it now. If only he had turned Leo down. In fact, he wasn't sure why he hadn't; he didn't have as much of an aptitude for games as his friend anyways. Lately it seemed that it'd grown harder to refuse his friend anything.

Shivering slightly as the image of the screen shook some, he leaned into his friend's shoulder, hoping that at least his familiar presence would have some sort of calming effect on him. This hope was dashed when he was pushed away with a bored "I can't play the game if you're doing that Elliot. If you want to cuddle we can do that later."

Alright, so maybe he had taken that a little too far. None the less, he gave his friend an indignant shove, spluttering a little under his breath, as he shot him a nasty look, only to receive a small smile in return. For some reason this only increased his irritation. What was it about Leo that commanded so much of his attention anyways?  
Besides being his best friend (okay maybe he meant a little more than that) what was so great about him?

A small voice in his head told him that it was the intellect. The wit. The dark eyes behind those reflective lenses. Those delicate hands.

A louder one told him to man up and watch the game.

Raising his eyes back to the screen, he was rewarded with the image of a dimly lit room- nicely furnished with pale walls and two open cabinets- and Elliot breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it smart to be in lighted areas?" He finally huffed out, as the character- 'Daniel' or whatever - skirted about the room, "Didn't the game say that it was safer away from li-"

Small text had appeared at the top of the screen, and Elliot moved forward to squint at it. "Does that say-?"

But Leo had moved Daniel on towards the door again and swung it open, looking bored.

Elliot's breath caught.

There was something dark moving in the other room, and whatever it was, he did not like the looks of it.

"Oh..." Leo breathed beside him, sounding a bit too excited for Elliot's liking, "So one has finally appeared"

The creature was an odd tan color with a squid like head and a completely oversized, disjointed jaw that looked as if were ready to fall off, and it was approaching at a rather alarming pace.

"Leo. Leo, is that thing coming after us."

"Mmmmm probably." Leo responded, not bothering to move Daniel away.

"It's going to kill us!" Elliot spat out, drawing the blanket up past his nose.

"Yeah."

"Well move!"

Leo merely laughed as the scene went red, and blood splattered the laptop screen, before going black.

"What the _hell_ was **_that_**?" Elliot whispered in response, self-consciously wrapping their shared blanket closer about himself as the ghostly white words of  
_"Hide in the Closet"_cropped up into view.

"It's just a grunt, one of the many monsters in the game" Leo replied nonchalantly as he directed the character away from the monster. "Why? Is the great, fearless Elly scared?"

_Monsters_.

Plural.

Elliot did not like the sound of that. In fact his stomach lurched at the thought, but his heart managed to give a weak flutter as Leo leaned against him, almost conspiratorially "You're hogging blanket you know. It's kind of cold."

Nodding weakly, he released his hold on the majority of the blanket, allowing Leo to drape it back over his own shoulders, before pressing back towards him.

The scene coming back into view, Leo made way for the door again.

"What are you doing?" Elliot hissed, "Just get in the stupid closet already."

Leo snorted. "Maybe I don't want to get in the closet."

"But the monster-"

Leo looked vaguely amused. "So you are scared then."

"No I'm not, I just-"

The monster loomed ahead again, and Elliot stiffened.

"Get Daniel in the closet already." He finally gritted out through clenched teeth, trembling slightly, averting his eyes from the screen.

When he finally looked back up, the monster was already bearing down on them, and Elliot found himself reeling backwards, heart pounding, his head coming in contact with a nearby cabinet in the process.

Leo coughed.

Elliot snuck a look to see that the game had been paused, and Leo was sniggering into his hand, in an attempt to smother his laughter.

This did not bode well.  
Perhaps he could just sneak out the window or the backdoor.

Or just melt into the floor and disappear.

Oh god this was embarrassing.

"It's not funny." He growled from under his new home under the blanket. "So stop laughing"

Leo's fit of giggles continued.

"If-if you didn't want to play you could've just said" He finally gasped out, easing down beside him, "You could've just turned me down."

"I wasn't afraid." Elliot responded coolly, avoiding eye contact.

"…you didn't know what the game was, did you?" Leo chortled, patting him on the head, "There, there, Elly. I didn't mean to scare you quite that much."

He glared at Leo with a huff "I said I wasn't scared."

"If you insist" Leo replied with a light smile, pulling him into an upright sitting position, "I'd prefer continuing this game in the dark, but I'm open to negotiations."

"I-I don't need special treatment! I'm a man! I can deal with it!"

Leo's smile widened, and it looked faintly menacing in the half light of the laptop screen.

"Well then Elly. What say you to giving this scene a try yourself?"

Frozen, eyes darting towards the nearest clock, Elliot couldn't help but slump forward in defeat.

It wasn't even twelve yet.

"Besides. It's nothing but a harmless game."

It seemed that the night's terrors was not yet over.

* * *

A/N: All my thanks goes to my younger sister, for reading it over really fast and acting as a stand in editor/betareader. So..thanks Gojira. If you happen to find this at any point in time.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this dumb story.

Reviews are appreciated, but not required.


End file.
